The day pigs fly!
by crepes
Summary: Soriecs is a kid with big feet and Rakuta is a guy who just wont leave him alone after he catches him in a suicide attempt. Can Soriecs get rid of his new found nuiscance before he's driven completley insane, or will his feet be harvested? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Believe me I don't own Kingdom Hearts...I just bought the manga:)

**Authors Note: **This here is a parody. I changed the names and wrote about nonsense that I was thinking about. If you cant tell who I'm talking about well then... If you don't like it I **apologize!**

Soriecs sat there staring at them. They were huge. I mean look at

them. They were just a little larger than normal. Hell they were way

more than a little big. He had the biggest feet of all his friends . . . .

. . but then again it did run in the family. Man just look at his big

brothers feet they were even bigger than his if that was even possible.

His mom said that it was normal and that his feet were even nicer

than theirs . . . . . . . . . . eh liar.

"God I hate my feet their so huge." " I should just end it now."

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! " "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

STUPID?" Soriecs yelled at the kid who just popped out of nowhere. " I

Rakuta will save you!" Then the so said silver haired youth leaped at

Soriecs yanking them both to the floor. "**HUH? What the hell is your **

**problem**?" Soriecs yelled at the kid. "Woah you have some big

feet!". The kid said staring at Soriecs feet after pulling himself up

. "What are you doing?" "Hey stop it!" Pushing the kid off who was

now poking his feet repeatedly and asking " Are these real?" " Man do

you work in the circus or something?" "Are you a clown?" "These are

huge!" Then suddenly changing his whole demeanour he looked at

Soriecs with a serious expression and asked " You weren't really going

to jump were you?" Looking at him Soriecs wondered ´Who is this kid?

´ ´God he's weird.´ "What are you talking about?" Turning him so that

Soriecs was facing the north he said "You were going to jump to your

death!" Looking at the kid he couldn't help but laugh. This kid was weird

. . . . . It was a two foot fall.

Well theres chapter one. I know its pretty random and believe me I was really bored when I wrote it. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I guess it depends on if anyone wants more. Probably not. Its crap:(


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I am sorry to say that Kingdom Hearts is indeed not mine. I did beat the game though. 

"Do you know that you have issues?" "Hmm", Rukata answered his attention once again on Soriecs feet trying to measure his own by using Soriecs feet as his very own personal measuring stick. "Would you stop that!" Soriecs yelled in frustration. They were sitting on the cement in town. This was as far as Soriecs had gotten when trying to escape the clutches of his evil stalker.

Trying to ditch this weirdo had proven harder than he had ever thought possible, and yes he had tried. After he was discovered trying to "commit suicide" by this mysterious silver headed weirdo he wouldn't leave his side or…more truthfully his feet. (Really starting to sound like Rukata has foot fetish right?)

Damn it, it was really starting to sound like this weird kid had a foot fetish. He thought paronoidly while getting up to continue his escape. (Hey bastard you cant steal my thoughts like that! I have it in my right mind to erase your petty existence. Hmm but then there'd be no story. Damn it seems you're of the hook. I'll get my revenge in another form.)

Soriecs suddenly stopped causing Rukata to knock into him. Looking around wildly he groaned. "DAMN IT I JUST GOT THE WIERDEST FEELING!" "Like somebody's thinking sinister thoughts about me." "Damn it its you isn't it?" Soriecs yelled insanely at Rukata who at this point was looking at Soriecs wide eyed.

"I knew it!" "You're following me around so you can kill me and then gnaw off my feet with a dull spoon!" " I'm right aren't I?" " Oh god I'm doomed!" "I'm gonna die." " BACK OFF! DON'T COME NEAR ME FOOT GNAWER!'' He yelled when Rukata grabbed him around the waist and lifted him bridal style.

"HEY LET GO! What are doing?" " You my friend seriously need help, and I think that now that you've advanced from being suicidal to homicidal I am going to do the safest thing for both of us!" Rukata answered his voice oddly focused.

"Oh god no what are you going to do?" Soriecs moaned quietly after finding that he couldn't get out of the weirdoes grasp. Rukata ignoring him continued to walk down the street and laughed.

This weird boy he had met while going outside to search for monsters to fight was pretty funny. And his jokes about him being weird were pretty funny too. (Poor diluted Rukata those weren't jokes man. Sorry!) Nodding his head he decided that this would be the best thing for both of them.

"I'm taking you to my house."

Well here's chapter 2. I decided that if at least one person wants more I'll write more. So shadows and sonic's girl this is for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Your house? Oh my god you want to drag me back to your evil and demented lair? I see that way you'll have no witnesses when you kill me! I bet you even have a collection of feet. Don't you? Don't you? In those freaky little glass jars like in Frankenstein.

I'm gonna die! Soriecs wailed in frustration while Rukuta just kept walking calmly humming "It's A Wonderful World" (That's pretty ironic oh well)


End file.
